A Simple Guy
by pottermum
Summary: Neville knows all the fuss the wizarding world will make tomorrow, for Harry's birthday. He doesn't want any of that, he's a simple guy. Written for Neville Longbottom's birthday, July 30.


"Happy Birthday, sweetie."

The man grunted, and rolled over. His wife didn't give up, pressing up against his back.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," she sang softly. "Happy Birthday, my darling husband, Happy Birthday to you."

He was awake now, and she knew it. His body stirred at the recognition of her soft womanly curves fitting against his back.

"Are you hungry?" she purred. "Can I get you something?" Her voice teased him, and he gave in, turning suddenly to pull her into his arms.

"I am very hungry,' he growled, "for you, Mrs Longbottom."

Hannah giggled, and the two shared a passionate kiss that lasted several minutes.

"Merlin, I miss these morning lie-ins when you're back at Hogwarts," she admitted, cuddling into his side. "The summer goes too fast."

"That's because you always plan so much for us to do," said Neville. "Trips overseas, weekends catching up with all our friends. Maybe I'd just rather spend the whole summer just" – kiss - "with" - kiss- "you".

"You spend so much of the year up at Hogwarts, I thought you'd like to get away a bit...and you know you love catching up with Luna and Rolf wherever they are," she reminded him.

He nodded; she wasn't wrong. They'd been to Australia, Sweden, Norway and the United States, catching up with their wandering friends. "I know. I do, really, but there's no place like home, is there?"

It was a rhetorical question, so Hannah didn't feel the need to reply. "So, what did you want to do for your birthday today? Whatever you want, we'll do it."

"How about...nothing?" he asked.

She sat up on her side, head resting on the palm of her hand. "Nothing...really?"

"Just you and me, at home," he clarified. "Didn't you want to paint the kitchen? We could go get some colour samples. I wouldn't mind looking at the garden, I need to get it ready for the autumn planting."

"Are you sure that's all you want to do for your birthday?" Hannah asked, uncertain.

He nodded, rolling on his side to face her. "We'll be out all day tomorrow for Harry's birthday, and you know how crazy that will be. Let's have a quiet day today."

"Wouldn't you like some crazy for _your_ birthday?" she asked.

Neville looked horrified. "Me? No way. I mean, I love spending the day with them and all the Weasleys, but all the press, the reporters, the stories in the paper...uh uh," he shook his head, vehemently. "I'm a simple man. I don't want any of that."

"Well, I think you're just as important as Harry Potter," teased Hannah, " but you're right, poor Harry, they just won't leave him alone, will they?"

Neville chuckled. "They will when Ginny starts hexing," he reminded her.

She sighed, feeling sorry for their friends. "Yes, but then they write awful stories about her, about her and Harry. It's just not right, Nev."

"I know." Neville stroked her arm. "So, we're agreed, a simple day at home, yeah?"

"If that's what the birthday boy wants, then that's what he'll get," agreed Hannah.

"Well, in that case," grinned Neville, grabbing her and rolling onto his back, so she rolled on top of him.

She grinned as she looked down at him. "How about your first present?" she asked, leaning down to kiss him long and slow.

"Perfect," he said, and there wasn't much talking after that.

They had a leisurely brunch; Hannah was a brilliant cook, having paid her dues at the Leaky Cauldron which she now owned. After Neville's first year as a professor at Hogwarts, she had found someone she trusted to take over from her, moved to Hogsmeade to be closer to her husband, and taken over the running of the Three Broomsticks from Rosmerta, who had finally retired.

Cards and presents began arriving via owls, from friends and colleagues, some students and people he didn't even know. It was all part of the fame game; he'd learned that from Harry, Ron and Hermione, even Ginny as a Quidditch champion and also as Harry's wife. The public liked their heroes, but they also like to tear them down.

That was a part of the reason he'd escaped to Scotland for nine months of the year. The rumours after the war were ridiculous, and he wanted no part of it. He was glad Hannah wasn't one to embrace the limelight, but then again, he probably wouldn't have been attracted to her if she was.

They escaped their home, walking leisurely down High Street. Hannah insisted on stopping in at Honeydukes to pick up some of his favourite chocolates, as well as some to add to their gift to Harry.

Neville wandered in to Dogweed and Deathcap, to talk to the shop owners. It was a herbology shop, and Hogwarts often sourced goods from their shop if they needed them for potions. Neville, as Herbology professor, also sent them items from the vast greenhouses at Hogwarts, if they needed them. He discussed his hopes for his seasonal planting, and they advised him where to procure the necessary plants from.

Hannah dragged him into Madame Puddifoot's for tea and cake, then she picked up some vegetables at the Magic Neep, Hogsmeade's greengrocers. Hannah was planning a roast for dinner, so Neville snuck into the Hog's Head for a quick nip with Abe Dumbledore, leaving with a nice bottle of wine to go with dinner.

As they walked home, they heard the whistle of the Hogwarts Express. As they approached the station, they watched several of their neighbours alight, having spent time in London. To Neville's great surprise, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione hopped off.

"You planned this!" cried Neville, looking at his wife.

"Ages ago," she confessed. "Is it too much, when you just wanted a quiet day?"

He hugged her. "It's perfect," he assured her.

Harry was looking around, and spotted them. He must have said something to the others, for they all turned around, waving at them.

"Happy Birthday!" they cried, when they all met up, amidst hugs and kisses.

"Luna's sorry she can't be here, but the twins were bitten by some creature and they've been throwing up. She'll be at ours tomorrow," said Ginny, as she hugged him.

The six friends began their journey back to Hannah and Neville's cottage. As always, they were impressed by their colourful garden, and Harry resolved to ask Neville for advice when he was at theirs the next day.

It was a jolly afternoon, with an early dinner. The conversation ran easily, as Hermione brought them up to date on goings on at the Ministry and in the wizarding world in general.

Ron and Ginny told him about all the latest Weasley family gossip and happenings, and Ron told Hannah how the Leaky Cauldron was going and news from other Diagon Alley vendors. She was glad to have a good friend keeping an eye on the place for her.

Both Harry and Neville were quiet, simply enjoying the easy atmosphere. Harry toasted Neville.

"Happy Birthday, mate. It's been lovely to get away from London for a day, to catch the Hogwarts Express up here again," he said, a touch nostalgic.

"A bit of quiet before the craziness tomorrow?" quipped Neville.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, well, you know our families. Can't get away from the crazy with that lot. But what you've got here," – he looked around – "I envy you, Nev, I really do."

"To Neville. Happy Birthday to a great friend," toasted Ginny.

"And a great husband," added Hannah.

"And teacher," said Hermione.

Neville flushed. "To the best wife and the best friends a simple guy like me could have. I am truly the luckiest guy in the world!"

"To Neville," they all chorused.

Happy Birthday, Neville Longbottom.


End file.
